Trivial
by Lindsey7618
Summary: "Mmm." Alec shifted in his sleep, and Magnus smiled. Alec was so cute in the morning! "Alllllleeeccc," Magnus sang, tickling the younger boy./ "Why?" Magnus whined, looking a bit...jealous? "Why, your precious Jace waiting?"/"Honestly, Mags." "Aw, did you just say Mags?" he cooed./"I'm not a girl." "You sure about that?" Alec grinned cockily. Magnus laughed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow FanFictioners! (It IS a word!) This is just another one of my Malec stories. This is fluffy and cheesy- as usual- but has a sense of seriousness, and...well, you'll see.**

"Mmm." Alec shifted in his sleep, and Magnus smiled. Alec was so cute in the morning!

"Alllllleeeccc," Magnus sang, tickling the younger boy.

Instantly Alec shot up, glaring. "What-!"

Magnus stifled his laugh, to no avail. "You fell asleep here on the couch with me last night, darling," he said, grinning when Alec blushed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- CRAP! I forgot to tell Izzy or Jace or Clary, what time is it?"

"Five AM, calm down-"

"FIVE AM?! Magnus, I have to go!"

"Why?" Magnus whined, looking a bit...jealous? "Why, your precious Jace waiting?"

Alec sighed, looking annoyed. "Magnus, you know I'm over Jace," he snapped, and Magnus instantly felt sorry for what he said.

"I don't have time for this, I gotta go- because I was supposed to meet them for hunting twenty minutes ago, not because I love Jace, which I don't!"

Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist before he could get up. "I'm sorry, Alec," he said quietly.

Alec stared into his eyes before sighing again. "I know," he said. "But I still have to go, I'm late. And I didn't mean to fall asleep here, I'm really sorry, and I lost time for finishing those papers I have to turn in an-"

Magnus kissed him.

"Stupid Nephilim, do you hear me complaining you fell asleep here? That was the best sleep I've gotten in ages, since we broke up."

Alec blushed. "Uh-um, well, it was the best sleep I got too," he stuttered, making Magnus laugh.

"Awww, you're too cute!" he said, grinning. "But something's bothering you, I can tell, what is it?" Magnus asked softly, noticing the change in Alec's expression.

"Nothing." Alec shrugged. "Really, it's nothing."

"Alec," Magnus protested gently.

"Honestly, Mags."

Magnus had to smile. "Aw, did you just say Mags?" he cooed.

Alec blushed but said, rolling his eyes, "Yes. Now shush or I'll call you Maggie."

"I'm not a girl." Magnus frowned, trying not to laugh.

"You sure about that?" Alec grinned cockily.

Magnus laughed. "Yay, I've been rubbing off on you!" he cried.

"Please, I've always been this sarcastic. You find that hard to believe, I know, but it's true, trust me, ask Izzy!" Alec said.

Magnus laughed again. Alec got up, grabbed his jacket, and kissed Magnus.

"Bye," he said, smiling and waving before running down the steps and outside, Magnus yelling after him, "I LOVE YOU!"

And he relished in the laugh he heard come from Alexander's beautiful, soft lips as he ran.

But as soon as he closed the door, he realized one thing- Alec had distracted him from whatever was bothering him, most likely on purpose.

**Okay, I know this chapter is small, really small, but since this is FanFiction, I'm not as worried. I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you thought I need to change, point out any grammar mistakes, tell me it stinks- though that will not be appreciated. as it s just plain rude, and not only that, bit it gives me nothing to use, work on, build up on- or just give me hugs and say you loved it...but please, add details.**

**I also have many other Malec one shots and stories, and more on the way, so make sure you read them and stay!**

**That rhymed...yayyy. Heyyyy.**

**Am I crazy? I think so...whatever. Bye, read, review...**

**I love you all,**

**~Lindsey. 3**

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my friend- and one of the BEST Malec writers out there, seriously, she's amazing!- TheGirlOfThorns. She writes awesome stories, cute, fluffy Malec, and rocks! Love you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I know I haven't taken as long as I usually do to update, but I still feel like I should apologize. I've worked on this chapter for weeks, forgot about it, worked on it, etc. But here it is, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**UPDATE: Right, so that was a few months ago. I am so incredibly sorry! I meant to finish this but i had writers block so today i just wrote a few more lines and decided it was good enough.**

**Please review, and i hope you like the chapter.**

Alec rushed up to the Institute, out of breath from running so hard. He paused when he arrived at the front steps.

Isabelle, Jace, and Clary were standing there. Isabelle looked very cross, scowling, her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Izzy, I am so, so sorry, I fell- OW! What was that for?" he cried.

"THAT was for scaring the heck out of me!" Isabelle yelled, her eyes glittering dangerously. "You didn't call, text, email, say anything.."

As she rambled on, Alec stopped listening and looked at Jace and Clary, who were besides her. Jace looked amused and Clary looked sympathetic.

"So THAT is why I hit you!" Izzy finally finished, giving Alec one of her evil-I-am-going-to-kill-you glares.

Alec raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, Iz. Like I started to say before you, you know, interrupted me, I'm sorry, I fell asleep on Magnus's couch with him last night. If I had known I was going to fall asleep, I would have stopped myself from falling asleep before I fell asleep, okay? Does that make sense?"

"No," Izzy scowled. Alec sighed.

"Look, I'm here now, okay?" he said, getting a bit agitated. "Can we go?"

"No," Isabelle repeated, crossing her arms again. "Jace is being a jerk and we need you to do something about it."

"Jace is _always _a jerk, what's your point?" Alec asked impatiently, raising an eyebrow. "And who's 'we'?"

"The 'we' is Clary, Simon and I, and my point is that we want to bring Simon, but Jace doesn't! So tell Jace we're bringing him!" Izzy yelled.

Alec looked over at Clary, who, looking at the ground, said shyly, "Well, I kind of did want to bring him..."

"So, Iz and Clary want to bring him, and only Jace doesn't," he said, trying to be sure he had this right.

"Yes, for God's sake," Izzy said, glaring again.

"Okay, gosh, I'm just making sure!" Alec said.

"So who you side with is a matter or life or death," Izzy said.

Clary elbowed her. "Uh, life or death?" Alec asked, taking a step backward.

"Yes," Izzy said calmly.

"I'm guessing as in my life or death?" Alec guessed.

"Yes," she repeated, still calm.

"Uh, oookayy. Well, I say we bring Simon then!"

"_What_?" Jace shouted, looking outraged.

Isabelle laughed. "Thank you!" she shouted, giving Alec a big hug and smiling.

"Am I forgiven now?" Alec asked, looking down at her as she hugged him.

"Yes," Izzy beamed.

"Good. Now, please let me out of your death trap hug," Alec told her.

Jace laughed and Clary elbowed him, though she was obviously suppressing a smile as well.

"Are you all done deciding my fate?" a voice behind Alec asked, and he turned around.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "Simon, you can come."

"I guessed as much, but thank you, Captain Obvious," Simon said, rolling his eyes.

"See what I mean?!" Jace said, pointing at Simon. "He's so...so..so..."

"Like you?" Alec suggested as Jace shouted, "Rude!"

Izzy snickered. "Like Jace, haha, no, Jace is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy worse,"she said, stretching out the 'way' ridiculously long.

"OKAY," Alec and Clary said together. "Let's go before Jace bites Simon's head off."

"Ew," they all heard Jace mumble as they walked down the sidewalk, and Alec sighed, extremely frustrated.

_**Alec:**_ _Done with hunting, on my way home._

_**Magnus:**_ _And by home, do you mean my house or the Institute?_

Alec blushed as he typed in an answer.

_**Alec:**_ _The Institute._

**Magnus:** _Oh. Well, maybe we could make my home yours...;)_

**Alec:** _Shut up, Magnus._

He couldn't help but blush again.

**Magnus:** _Can you come over, though, seriously? I want to talk to you._

Alec hesitated. He really wanted to go, of course, but he had a feeling he knew what Magnus wanted to talk about. He had known his attempt to distract him wouldn't last forever.

**Alec:** _I don't know..._

**Magnus:** _Please._

Alec bit his lip. Was Magnus mad at him? It sounded like he was.

Magnus hadn't put a question mark at the end, which meant this was serious.

**Alec**: _All right. I'll leave now. _

**Magnus:** _Thank you!_

Maybe he wasn't _as_ mad...

As soon as Alec got to Magnus's and walked inside, he was enfolded in a huge hug.

"Allie!" Magnus beamed.

"I am not a girl," Alec said, and then realized he was almost repeating what Magnus had said earlier word for word. He just said, "I am not," instead of, "I'm not."

"Sure you aren't. You're the girl in this relationship, Alec."

"What?" Alec stared at him.

"Think about it. Rationally, I mean." Magnus was grinning now. "You're the one who wears ratty, old, worn out clothes, and I'm not saying all girls have bad taste, Izzy certainly doesn't, but there are a lot of girls who wear those kinds of clothes, and you're the one who's so protective and understanding and kind."

He paused. "Not that I'm not protective. I mean, if something happened to you or someone hurt you, the other person would be gone in an instant."

Alec ducked his head, a blush appearing.

Magnus reached out, pulled Alec's head up, and dragged him into the living room. "But that's besides the point. You are going to sit here until you tell me why you were acting like that earlier."

Alec decided to feign innocence.

"Acting like what?" he asked, trying (and, he thought, probably failing) to look curious. Magnus narrowed his eyes.

"Stop!" he snapped. "Why were you acting like that?"

Alec looked a bit startled, but kept his mouth shut.

Magnus gritted his teeth and tried to tell himself that yelling at his boyfriend, who he loved so much, who he had gone through so much with, would not help.

"All right," he said like he was talking to a five year old. "Let's backtrack. I woke up and found you sleeping. I woke you up. You panicked and left. Okay, let me backtrack a little more. When you panicked, we had a brief argument over Jace. When I woke you up, I tickled you. Okay, not in that order, but whatever. Then you babbled and I kissed you, and then I noticed something was wrong, and you wouldn't answer and tell me what was wrong, and then you tried to distract me and it worked, and you left, and then I figured out that you distracted me."

Alec bit his lip again and said nothing.

"Alec," Magnus said firmly. "Tell me what is wrong. I don't want to fight anymore."

Alec took a breath, but tears spilled all over his face instead, and in an instant Magnus was by his side, the fighting forgotten for a moment, looking alarmed. "Alec?"

"I- it's just, you- you said-"

"What? What did I say?" Magnus tried to think back to what he had said earlier that might have upset Alec.

"That I- that I was cute." Alec buried his head in his hands, leaving Magnus confused.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked cautiously.

When all Alec did was breath in shallow breaths, Magnus started rubbing circles in his back.

"You- you always tell me that you love me," Alec started in a whisper, "that I- I'm beautiful, that I'm so perfect, and- and I'm not, that's _you _you're describing, I-I-"

Magnus felt his heart began to sink, and he pulled Alec against him gently. "Oh, no, Alec…" he murmured as Alec threw his arms around him.

"I-I don't see how- I never thought anyone could like me, I'm just so-so ugly and boring and Jace- Jace is the amazing, interesting, beautiful one. I don't understand why you didn't go for him instead, why you went for me, of all people-"

"No, no, Alec, please," Magnus said, his heart breaking for his boyfriend. "Stop. I-"

"And I just- you keep saying these things, and they're lies, and I can't help but wonder why you're really dating me, if you're only pretending, I don't- I don't-I-" Alec stopped, trying to breath.

Magnus began rubbing his back again as Alec gasped for air.

"Alec," he said quietly. "I- I love you."

It wasn't enough, he knew. He wished it were enough. He wished that all he had to say was _I love you_ and everything would be better. But it didn't work that way.

And he couldn't change that.

**Again, I am so, so sorry. I hope this chapter wasn't too horrible. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks! And if you read MOSaP, please review on any chapters you haven't already when you have the time. I don't have any reviews on chapters sixteen and seventeen.**

**I beta'd this chapter myself, so I apologize for any mistakes. I tried o get them all. Please let me know if you see any.**

**Love you all :)**

**Linds.**


End file.
